The present invention relates to a patient carrying device for carrying a patient, who cannot freely travel by oneself and keeps laying on the bed, from the bed to the bath, the wheelchair, the toilet or otherwise locations nearby the bed.
The present inventor has previously proposed a bed device for a patient who cannot travel freely from a bed (Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-78,306). As shown in this publication, the bed device comprises locating X-rails 3 and 4 and Y-rails 6 and 7 over a bed 50 and transferring an X-frame 5 and a Y-frame 8 in an X-direction and a Y-direction, respectively, thereby functioning so as to transfer a lifting apparatus 2 for lifting the patient body in the identical direction and allowing the patient to be carried to the bath-tub, the toilet or otherwise locations.
However, as the proposed bed device is structured in such a manner that the patient is allowed to travel to the objective location such as the bath-tub, the toilet, and so on, by transferring the X-frame 5 and the Y-frame 8 in the X-direction and the Y-direction, respectively, the device itself becomes so complicated in structure, large in size and heavy in weight that it is difficult to be disposed in average houses.